geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:FanGeometryDash/Wariacje GD czyli moje postępy w GD i więcej!
CZEŚĆ!!! w tym moim pierwszym blogu powiem jakie są moje postępy w gd,jakimi ikonami itp. gram i wiele więcej.Zacznijmy więc. PS.Jakby co to gram na komórce Moje postępy w grze Oto moje postępy w GD TYLKO w Normal Mode.W Practice Mode mam wszystko na 100%(oprócz zablokowanych demonów) 1.Stereo Madness-100%(3 pieniążki) 2.Back on Track-100%(3 pieniążki) 3.Polargeist-100%(3 pieniążki) 4.Dry Out-100%(3 pieniążki) 5.Base After Base-100%(3 pieniążki) 6.Can't Let Go-100% 7.Jumper-100% 8.Time Machine-100% 9.Cycles-100% 10.Xstep-100% 11.Clutterfunk-78% 12.ToE-100% 13.Electroman Adventures-100% 14.ClubStep-28%(Odblokowane) 15.ElectroDynamix-32% 16.Hexagon Force-40% 17.Blast Processing-100% 18.ToE 2-(Nieodblokowane) 19.Geometrical Dominator-100% 20.Deadlocked-(Nieodblokowane) Moje Tryby Gry Teraz powiem jakimi trybami gry gram(tzw.ikony,ufo itp.) 1.Ikona-31(za 5 pieniążków) 2.Statek-9(za przejście Electroman Adventures) 3.Piłka-2(za zdobycie 10 pieniążków) 4.UFO-2(za przejście ClubStep na practice mode) 5.Wave-na razie domyślne 6.Robot-3(za przejście Geometrical Dominator) Planowane zmiany w przyszłości Oto co chce dokonać w Geometry Dash w przyszłości 1.Odblokować wszystkie demony 2.Przejść wszystkie poziomy(oprócz demonów) 3.Odblokować więcej strzałek robotów i ufo 4.Przejść jednego demona 5.Przejść GD na 100%(wiem że to jest niemożliwe prawie) Zauważalne błędy w grze Oto jakie błędy zauważyłem grając w GD lub sekrety(możecie je zrobić ale lepiej próbujcie na practice mode)(jeśli mnie nie rozumiecie to pod tym dam filmik który pokazuje wszystkie bugi niestety bez Deadlocked)UWAGA!Na nowszych wersjach 2.0 mogą niektóre bugi nie wyjść 1.(SM)Tam gdzie jest 5 prostokątów i jest 6 prostokąt na którym jest kolec można wskoczyć tam(to wymaga wielu prób) 2.(SM)Tam przed czerwoną strefą(Tam gdzie kilkakrotnie trzeba skakać)Potem sie spada na dół po prostokątach i trzeba na 1 platformę wskoczyć ale na 2 można zlecieć i szybko wskoczyć(to wymaga wielu prób) 3.(BoT)Na końcu nie trzeba wskakiwać to no żółte coś co wybija wystarczy że skoczymy 4.(PG)W pewnym momencie poziomu(nie pamiętam gdzie ale to jest chyba 2 zielona strefa)jest taka platforma z kolcami które są zwrócone w twoją stronę(sa 2 kolce i 2 normalne klocki)można na to wskoczyć 5.(PG)Na konću tam gdzie sie spada i skacze na ostatnim klocku na górze można w odpowiedniej chwili wskoczyć i przelecieć na końcu kolec 6.(BaB)Tam gdzie jest 3 struktura taka gdzie może przejść nasza postać(ma 1 kratkę wolną) można w odpowiedniej chwili wskoczyć na platforme z kolcami 7.™Na samym początku trzeba przytrzymać przycisk skoku(jeśli grasz na komórce to przytrzymać palcem ekran)a postać nam przeskoczy mały kawałek początku poziomu. 8.™Tam gdzie są 3 żółte kółka(jeśli jest ekran obrócony) na ostatnim kółku można skoczyć a nim niżej 9.(ToE)Tam gdzie sie gra kulką gdy sie obróci drugi raz ekran można wskoczyć na 1 klocek i nie trzeba zeskakwiać na dolny klocek. 10.(ToE)Tam gdzie sie gra małym UFO tam gdzie są 3 dziury i jedna jest odpowiednia przy 2 takiej strukturze można skakać UFO i jest mała szansa że nasza postać spadnie z mapy poziomu 11.(ToE)Tam przy końcowej sekcji z ikoną tam gdzie jest prostokąt a niżej to żółte coś co wybija to na tym prostokącie trzeba w odpowiednim momencie skoczyć i wypadniemy poza mape(to wymaga wielu prób) 12.(EA)Na Początku w jakimś kawałku gry zauważymy 2 kwadraty które można zniszczyć.Jeśli będziemy na tam gdzie pisałem trzeba cały czas skakać(przytrzymać przycisk skoku)i nasza postać przeskoczy fragment gry do statkuUWAGA!!! Nie wskakuj na żółte kółko które znajdziesz dalej ponieważ bug sie nie uda. 13.(EA)Przy małym UFO na ostatniej kolumnie trzeba zlecieć i w odpowiednim momencie skoczyć i my tym samym będziemy grali UFO oraz nie obróci się ekran.CIEKAWOSTKA:Czasami przy tym bugu może nam obrócić ekran ale UFO nie zmieni się w statek. cdn. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach